Kill Me, Please
by MarvelDC31
Summary: My version of the fight between Kara and Alex at the end of 1x19 and beginning of 1x20.
**Based of a Tumblr post by: Karazorel-benoist. So it's late and I was trying to pass time and this happened. I'm not even sure if it's that good, but if it isn't...well..it's late, okay? I'm tired. Anyway comment and send prompts and tell me about any errors. Thanks!**

* * *

Alex jumps up and meets her mid-air, Kryptonite sword swinging down towards her. Kara ducks under the swing and they both land.

"Alex," she begs, "please, stop, I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, I want to hurt you," Alex—no, Non—replies.

Alex rushes forward, sword coming down, and Kara barely jumps out of the way. She tries to punch Alex, but her sister is too fast. Alex dodges the punch and throws one of her own with the added effect of a Kryptonite blast from her gauntlet.

Kara lies on the ground, struggling to breathe, "Alex…please, you have to fight this. _PLEASE!"_

"She cannot hear you," Alex smirks.

But it's not Alex, it's Non. Non, who is having _fun_ with this. Non—her uncle—who is using her _sister_ to kill Kara.

Alex stalks forward and Kara flies up, aiming to tackle, but instead Alex simply uses her own momentum against her. The Kryptonian flies straight into the wall, and her breaths come as wheezes, the Kryptonite already having such a great effect.

Alex slowly makes her way to Kara, twirling the blade in her left hand, "The great Kara Zor-El, on her knees because of a mere _human._ "

"Alex, please, I can't do this," Kara's voice wavers.

Alex throws a punch towards her face, the hit mixed with Kryptonite causing Kara to collapse. Alex—Non—laughs and continues twirling the sword, and Kara thinks that this is it. She's going to die, and her sister's hands are going to be the ones that kill her.

"You may be weak, but I am not," and Alex's arms raise above her head, sword poised for the final strike.

"Controlling the mind of such a weak human was too easy," Alex states, "now, say your goodbye's, Kara Zor-El. Your time has come."

Kara takes a deep, shuttering breath and stares into Alex's eyes, "If you can hear me, Alex, just know that I love you. No matter what happens, I love you."

Alex laughs and the sword moves downwards. Kara closes her eyes, not able to look her sister in the eye in her last moments. Except, she's still alive five-seconds later. Kara slowly opens her eyes, and she sees Alex. _Her_ Alex.

Alex lowers the blade and clutches her head before looking Kara in the eye, "Kill me. Please, Kara, _kill me!"_

Kara shakes her head, struggling to her feet, "No, Alex. No, you can fight this, _please,_ fight it! I-I can't kill you, I won't!"

Alex is breathing deeply, sharp and heavy breaths, when she pants out, "I don't—I don't want to kill you, Kara. _I won't allow myself to._ You—you have to kill me, Kara, _PLEASE!"_

Kara shakes her head, "No, no, Alex, _no!"_

Suddenly, Alex screams, a loud and guttural shout, and her hands grip her scalp, "No, no, no!"

"Alex? Alex!" Kara stumbles forward, wanting to help her sister, but Alex straightens.

"She's stronger than I thought, but I won't let myself slip once more," Alex says, and Non is back in control once again.

Kara is crying freely now. Alex was just there, the _real_ her, and now she's gone. Kara failed her sister, and now she's controlled once again by a mad man.

"Please, Rao, _please_ , Non, _let her go!"_ Kara pleads, dropping to her knees from exertion.

Alex laughs, "Unlikely, Kara Zor-El."

And then Alex is jumping towards her, pushing her up against the wall, hands wrapped around her throat. Kara grips her sisters hands, trying to alleviate pressure, but the Kryptonite is too close. She's not strong enough.

"Alex, _please snap out of it!_ You can do it, I know you can, you're stronger than me, always have been. _Please,_ Alex, _fight it!"_

"This human can't fight me," Alex laughs, and Kara feels almost all the hope she has fade.

Kara's going to die, and her sister is going to lose a part of herself, too. No matter what happens, their's going to be one person left. Someone who will always regret their choice. And that person isn't going to be Kara. She won't kill her sister.

And she says so, "Non, I won't kill her. Alex, I _won't kill you._ So _please_ fight it! I need my sister too, you know? I need her, I need _you_. I always have and I always will, I love you so much! _Please_ …Alex… _please_ …"

Her blood flow decreases significantly, and talking get harder at the end of her spiel. But still, she had to say it, had to tell her sister how much she loves her.

"You're my…" Kara coughs out blood, "You're my hero, Alex. And you always will be, no matter what."

The two hands tighten around her throat, and Kara thinks, _this is it,_ when suddenly her neck is free. She falls to the ground, collapses onto her hands and knees, and coughs harder then ever before. Blood clots shoot from her throat, and breathing is unbearably difficult, but she manages to glance upwards.

Alex stumbles backwards, and she throws the Kryptonite sword as far away as she can, "Kara, oh god, _Kara!"_

Alex collapses and her hands wrap around her head, as she screams, " _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

Moments later, she sighs in relief, and her hands drop. Stumbling to her feet she looks at Kara who is still lying on the ground, in extreme pain, but alive. Alex takes a step forward before remembering about the Kryptonite.

Kara stares disbelievingly as her sister strip off the Kryptonite armour and makes her way towards the fallen alien. She can't believe it…she's got her Alex back.

Alex falls to her knees in front of Kara, hands framing the Kryptonians face, "I'm so sorry, Kara. I-I took too long, wasn't strong enough or quick enough to stop the mind control. I'm so sorry…"

But Kara smiles, "Alex, I love you. This isn't your fault, it's Non's."

Alex nods and sighs, "Let's—let's get you away from all this Kryptonite, okay?"

Kara nods, too tired to do more, and lets her sister carry her to where Cat and Lord currently are. She rests her head on Alex's shoulder and sighs happily.

"How'd you get free?" Kara mumbles.

Alex sighs, "I couldn't kill you, I wouldn't. But that wasn't enough to get me out of his control, only enough to stop from killing you. But…what kind of hero would I be if I killed you, right?"

Alex snorts and shakes her head, self-loathing evident in her movements, "You need a better hero, Kara. Maybe one that actually _is_ a hero."

Kara stops and hugs her sister, "You are a hero, Alex. A strong hero who defeated mind control… _my_ hero."

The elder Danvers sister sighs once again, returning the hug, "I love you so much, Kara. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Alex," the youngest sister replies, "because I love you, too, so-so much."

They release each other and head to the studio, both ready to take Non down. Both ready to fight side by side once again.


End file.
